Inconceivable!
by QueenofOld
Summary: Takes place three years after "Aloha, Mr. and Mrs. Howlett". This brief oneshot follows Logan and Marie's journey to conception.


**Brief oneshot takes place three years after "Aloha, Mr. and Mrs. Howlett". If you haven't read "The Mess He Made", you might be confused about some of the references within the story.**

* * *

Three years after Logan and Marie's wedding, they had happily settled into life at the mansion. When Marie's powers returned, they went through a rough patch, but Hank was able to use Leech's DNA to create a suppression bracelet for her, enabling her to touch and get back to her normal life.

The return of her powers made her a primary member of the X Men team, much to Logan's chagrin. He hated having her on missions. She was his reason for living and it bothered him to know that she was facing mortal danger.

Right before they left for every mission, he'd beg her to stay behind. Most of the time, she'd simply ignore him, but his most recent attempt to keep her from putting herself in harm's way got him to thinking.

"Please, kid...it's just a recon mission. I doubt you'll be missing any action."

She raised a brow and sighed, "Logan, deal with it...I'm going."

"Is there anything I can do to get you to just stay home?"

She patted his shoulder as she zipped up her uniform, "Short of knockin' me up...nope."

That stopped Logan dead in his tracks as he watched her walk out of their room. That wasn't a bad idea...

They'd been talking about when or if they would have kids for a full year, but every conversation would end unresolved and open ended. Logan had never really thought of becoming a father, but, as with everything else, Marie had inadvertently changed his perspective on life and he had found himself imagining himself as a father more and more.

He was actually interested when one of the professor's old students visited the school with their new baby. His heart melted a little when Marie took her turn to hold the infant.

If he was going to become a parent with anyone, it was gonna be with Marie.

A few minutes later, they were in the jet and Logan was feeling the ticking of his biological clock. He felt the need to approach the subject, fast.

He glanced over at his wife and whispered while trying not to get the attention of everyone else in the jet, "Pssst...Marie...Marie..."

She snapped her head over and raised her brow expectantly. He knew she was probably wondering why the hell he was whispering like a kid in a high school Algebra class.

He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "Do you wanna have a baby?"

Her eyes widened as she, too, looked around the jet to make sure no one heard him, "Are you seriously talkin' to me about this now?"

"I was just thinkin' about it..."

"Can we at least wait until after we get back to the mansion?"

* * *

A few hours later, they were back at the mansion, removing their uniforms and she was reattaching her suppression bracelet. Logan looked at Marie, "So? Are we gonna talk about this?"

She nodded, "But first...you need to know, I'm not havin' a baby just so you can exclude me from missions. I'm gonna need at least three valid reasons as to why you suddenly have baby on the brain."

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "It's not that sudden, but it's partly because I wanna see what our kid would look like and see who he or she would take after."

Marie nodded slowly, "Ok...that's one..."

"I feel like we got a lot of love between us and it would be a shame not to share that with a kid."

Marie seemed more impressed, "Good...and third?"

He shrugged, "I just wanna be a dad. I wanna experience parenthood with you and give my kids the childhood I never had."

Marie smiled, "Wow..."

"Good thing you only asked for three reasons...the fourth is definitely the missions thing."

She smacked his arm and smiled, "Dammit Logan...we don't have a plan."

"I know, kid...but who really needs a plan when kids are involved? Isn't rolling with the punches part of bein' a good parent?"

She nodded and crossed her arms, "Yea...I guess."

"I can wait, kid...if you want to. But I know this is something I want whenever you're willing to give it to me."

With that, he went to the bathroom and began stripping out of his clothes for a shower, leaving Marie to chew on her bottom lip as she stood in their bedroom. She walked into the the bathroom after she had stripped down to her underwear and knocked on the shower door. He opened it just a crack as she leaned against the sink, "Sup?"

"So...if we have a baby...you'll help? You'll change diapers, bathe, feed...I'm not gonna be a single parent?"

"I'll help with everything, kid...I promise."

She looked down and thought for a second, then looked back up to him, "Ok...let's do it."

Logan smiled and opened the shower door wider before grabbing her arm and yanking her in as she yelped and giggled, "Get your ass in here so we can get started."

"I'm still wearing clothes!"

With a *snikt* of his claws, he quickly remedied that situation, cutting her underwear from her body. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies together.

Logan picked her up and pressed her back against the cool shower tile as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned into her mouth as his member pressed against her rapidly moistening core.

After a few moments of maneuvering, he was inside of her, humping her against the shower wall.

When they finished, Marie laid curled against Logan on the bed as they stared at the ceiling, "How do you think everyone else is gonna handle the news?"

Logan shrugged, "I think the correct word to sum it up will be: finally."

It was true. Everyone in the mansion was waiting with baited breath to see if or when the Wolverine and the Rogue would reproduce.

Logan as a father would definitely be an interesting thing to watch.  


* * *

"Logan wait! I'm not even in the right position yet!"

Logan groaned and ran a hand through his hair. It had been five months since Marie, who was slightly unsure about their decision to procreate in the first place, got off birth control and was now in full-on obsessive mode about conceiving.

Vitamins, pelvic exercises and a sex schedule all began to suck the romance out of their love life. Logan was especially annoyed with the last part.

Who has sex on a schedule? Even if it was to catch her at peak ovulation or store up his "juices"...he missed the spontaneity that they were infamous for around the mansion.

At least all of his preferred sexual positions were primed for reproduction. Marie had told him that doggy style and missionary positions were the best positions for conception...and here he thought a woman could get knocked up in any position. Silly him.

Hank had told them it could take up to three months before her cycle regulated itself after she got off of birth control, but as soon as she had her fourth period, she began panicking and turning their bedroom into some sort of sex lab.

He had come back to their room after a long day and all he wanted was to make love to his wife. That's when she started complaining about their position and the fact that she wasn't even sure she was ovulating.

Logan took his her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "We gotta talk, kid."

Uh oh. That look was serious. Had he gotten his sperm tested and now things weren't looking good?

Logan could almost read her mind, "It's not about my sperm..."

"Oh...so what is it about?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He stood and pointed to the calendar on the wall which was color coded to indicate her ovulation and menstruation days, "It's this!" He marched over to the dresser where a smorgesboard of vitamin bottles sat, "And this!" Then he motioned toward the bed, "And that! You're becoming obsessive!"

Marie stood, "I am NOT being obsessive!"

"Oh really? What's this?" he said as he held up a weird, wedge shaped pillow.

Marie lowered her voice, looking slightly embarrassed as she spoke, "It's a pillow that help keep my hips tilted after sex so the sperm will pool at my cervix after sex..."

"And this?" he asked as he held up an odd looking African statue.

She crossed her arms, "It's art!"

"Marie..."

She lowered her head a bit, "It's a fertility statue..."

"Kid...this is getting ridiculous. I wanted to have a baby with you...not a science experiment."

Marie plopped down onto the bed and stared at her hands. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke up slowly, "What if it doesn't work?"

Logan's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I lost a baby...what if there's something wrong with me? What if I can't have a baby?"

He let out a breath and took a seat next to her as he wrapped her in a side hug. When she refused to look at him, he tilted her chin upwards, making her look him in the eyes, "Marie...I'm sure you're fine. It'll happen when nature wants it to happen."

Her eyes were wet by now, "Then why hasn't it happen yet? Why did I lose that other baby? I mean...even if I do get pregnant, who's to say I won't lose our baby? What if I can't give you a family?"

Logan gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her lips, "We're already a family, kid. You're all I'll ever need. All the other stuff is just extra."

He held her close and kissed her lovingly as she curled into his arms. Soon, they were making love that wasn't scheduled and didn't include pillows, potions or special positions.

That night, Marie got pregnant.  


* * *

**Say it with me folks: Awwwwwwwwww**

**Look out for my next oneshot!**


End file.
